1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way clutch used in a torque converter or the like, and particularly to an improvement in a one-way clutch comprising an inner race, an outer race coaxially surrounding the inner race, a plurality of rollers inserted between an outer peripheral surface of the inner race and a plurality of wedge faces formed on the outer race so that they are opposed to the outer peripheral surface of the inner race, and springs for biasing the rollers in directions to bite into the corresponding wedge faces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a one-way clutch is already known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-82359.
In the conventional one-way clutch, each of the inner and outer races is made of a steel from the need of providing a durability to each of the outer peripheral surface of the inner race and the wedge faces of the outer race contacting the rollers. However, if the largest-diameter outer race in the one-way clutch is made of the steel, the weight of the one-way clutch is obliged to be increased.